Nasze królestwo/Wielka miłość Ahusa
Wielka miłość Ahusa - szesnasty odcinek serii "Nasze królestwo". Bohaterowie *Agata Połaniecka *Giertych *Aleksandra Hyrrokin *Trebor Fanowski *Paulina Fanowska (tylko wspomniana) *Franciszka Fanowska *Joanna Fanowska *Radosława Fanowska *Telimena Fanowska *Olena Fanowska *Książę Ahus *Julian *Sebastian Spartakus *Książę Generator Frajdy *Książę Mieciu Opis Agata i Giertych wchodzą na nowy, inny etap znajomości. Paulina wciąż umiera, Aleksandra stara się pomóc, Trio Przegrywów jak przegrywało życie, tak dalej przegrywa, Ahusowi ktoś wpadł w oko, Franciszka nie dogaduje się z mamą, a Jekaterina nie umie wykonać żadnego zadania. Poza tym, dowiadujemy się, że jest coś, czego nie wie większość rodziny królewskiej, a powinna. Fabuła Jekaterina wyszła do centrum miasta. Jak zawsze o tej porze, było pełno ludzi, a jak znała mieszkańców stolicy, plotki zawsze przyjmą się dobrze, niezależnie od tego, jak bzdurne by one były. Ustała na środku placu, nawołując. - W naszym królestwie jest wiedźma! Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Ludzie szybko zaczęli szeptać między sobą, dopóki nie odezwał się jeden ze sprzedawców przy straganie. - Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem. Wiedźmy od zawsze żyły w Fandomie, z czego tu robić sensację? Ludzie przystanęli, by posłuchać konwersacji. Nie minęła minuta, a na placu powstało niemałe zbiorowisko. - Żyły na Północy, od której oddziela nas morze! Fandom to nie tylko nasz cywilizowany świat, ale i zimno Północy, który nie ma prawa tu przenikać. - Słusznie prawi! - wtrąciła jedna z kobiet. - Wiedźmy to podludzie, niech siedzą u siebie! Za moich czasów to było nie do pomyślenia, by w ogóle mogły żyć poza Północą! - Kurła, kiedyś to było. - powiedział mężczyzna stojący obok, prawdopodobnie będący jej mężem. - Nie to co tera. Tera to nic ni ma. Tylko gówno je. - Z takimi poglądami robicie z Fandomu ciemnogród. - stwierdził wcześniejszy sprzedawca. - Ten, kto mi napisał na murze "Fandom dla Fandomczyków" niech teraz wyjdzie przed szereg i powie mi prosto w twarz, że wiedźmy i wiedźmini nie są Fandomczykami! Ku jego zdziwieniu, podszedł do niego wysoki mężczyzna, który ubiorem przypominał biedniejszą część stolicy. Poza tym, był też łysy i, w opinii większości, niezbyt przystojny, a wręcz brzydki. - Ja to napisałem! I niczego nie żałuję! Jeb*ć uchodźców z Północy! Północ to nie Fandom! Fandom dla Fandomczyków! Je*ać wiedźmy! Wywiązał się z tego konflikt na tle politycznym. Włączyło się do niego sporo osób, którzy w większości nawet nie wiedzieli, o czym mowa. Najlepszym przykładem była ubrana na czarno kobieta, która uznała, że powinno się spalić wiedźmę, bo inaczej wystąpi dyskryminacja na tle płciowym. Bo wiedźmina to spalono publicznie we wsi pod stolicą w ostatni czwartek, a czarownicę to już nie? Jekaterina, choć uwielbiała takie dyskusje, musiała ją przerwać, gdyż mogło to zagrozić powodzeniu jej zadania. - Ludzie! - krzyknęła, skupiając na sobie uwagę. - Chodźmy zrobić porządek z intruzem! Podpalmy jej dom! Rozległo się ogólne uradowanie, podczas gdy przeciwnicy zostali całkowicie zignorowani. I gdy uczestnicy gotowi byli skoczyć po widły i pochodnie, zjawił się jeden z największych miejscowych postrachów - Agata. Kobieta rozejrzała się pokrótce, szukając źródła całego zamieszania. Na widok lichwiarki, ludzie rozsunęli się, wyznaczając jej drogę prowadzącą do Jekateriny. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytała powoli, nie mogąc skupić wzroku w jednym punkcie. - Nie widać? - odburknęła służąca. - Idziemy zrobić porządek z szatańskimi mocami, jakie zalęgły się w Fandomie. Mężczyzna przy straganie rzucił uwagę o ciemnogrodzie, ale nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Jakie siły szatańskie? - Aleksandra Hyrrokin, a kto inny?! Agata uniosła brwi, zaciskając przy tym pięści. Nie miała pojęcia o drugiej naturze swojej przyjaciółki, więc słowa Jekateriny wzięła jako brudne oszczerstwa, których nie zamierzała ignorować. Ruszyła ku niej, po czym instynktownie uderzyła ją w policzek. Nikt nie spodziewałby się, że lichwiarka mogła być na tyle silna, by służąca straciła równowagę, o mało się nie przewracając. Zapadła cisza. Jekaterina nie zdążyła wyjść z szoku, gdy Agata złapała za jej podbródek, przyciągając twarz bliżej siebie. - Jak śmiesz rozsiewać tak obrzydliwe plotki?! - krzyknęła. - I to bez żadnych dowodów?! "Gdy zostanę królową, ciebie pierwszą spalę na stosie" ~ pomyślała, by odsunąć od siebie świadomość o upokorzeniu, którego ludzie jej nie zapomną. Posłała Agacie mordercze spojrzenie, a jej twarz pokryła czerwień. - Bez dowodów? Mam świetny dowód! - to mówiąc, pokazała jej fiolkę, którą dostała od medyczki. - Sama mi to dała. - Co to niby ma być? - Eliksir. Agata wybuchnęła śmiechem. Uwaga społeczeństwa zdążyła już zejść z Aleksandry, na sprzeczkę tej dwójki. - Śmieszy cię to? - ciągnęła Jekaterina. - Skoro mi nie wierzysz, wypij to i zmieszaj z alkoholem. - Po co? - Bo to środek, który ma brutalnie uwolnić od alkoholu. Uczucie palącego przełyku, rozrywanego żołądka i takie tam. Odważysz się? - Jaką mam mieć pewność, że dostałaś to od Aleksandry? - Czy w stolicy ktoś jeszcze może znać się na alchemii? Byłam u niej, podałam się za żonę alkoholika, a ona, w swym współczuciu, dała mi to. Jesteś w stanie udowodnić, że nie blefowała? Agata wzięła w dłonie naczynie. W każdym innym przypadku zignorowałaby wyzwanie i wróciła do domu, ale teraz była wściekła, nie myślała logicznie. Tylko po to, by udowodnić swoje racje i jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć tę, która namawiała do spalenia żywcem jej przyjaciółki, niemalże jednym łykiem upiła zawartość. Następnie ktoś z tłumu podał jej butelkę alkoholu, który również wypiła, ale w mniejszej ilości. Przez cały czas nie spuszczała wzroku z Jekateriny, by móc widzieć jej zaciekawiony wyraz twarzy. - Już. - rzuciła. - I co? I nic. - po tych słowach, zwróciła się do pozostałych. - Widzicie? Nie wierzcie jej, to kłamca. W służącej zawrzało. Nie dość, że straciła wiele w oczach ludzi, tak jej plan przeszkodzenia Aleksandrze legł w gruzach. Nie miała pojęcia czemu eliksir nie zadziałał. Może potrzebował czasu? W przeciwnym wypadku mogło okazać się, że rudowłosa nie jest wiedźmą, a co najwyżej kiepską znachorką. - Co tak stoisz? - rzuciła Agata, szarpiąc Jekaterinę za ramię. - Wynoś się! - Nie możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić, to miejsce publiczne. Starała się zachować resztki godności, co z resztą nie wychodziło najlepiej w mniemaniu pozostałych. Spojrzenie Agaty coraz bardziej jej ciążyło, dlatego postanowiła odejść z dumnie uniesioną głową. Gdy w końcu zniknęła z placu, lichwiarka wróciła do siebie, pozostawiając ludzi bez słowa wyjaśnień. Nie lubiła wybuchać gniewem, a tym bardziej posuwać się do rękoczynów. Dopiero gdy znalazła się w ustronnym miejscu, odetchnęła i odzyskała spokój. Żałoba mocno ją osłabiła. Ciężko jej było uporać się z tym wszystkim, zwłaszcza, że nie miała do kogo pójść. Pomyślała o Patryku, ale nie miała pewności, czy on sam już wie, a nie czuła się na siłach, by w ogóle móc wypowiedzieć to jedno zdanie. Weszła do domu, chcąc przystąpić do komponowania piosenki. Posiadała własne pianino, dlatego o środki nie musiała się martwić. Na jej szczęście, potrafiła też na nim grać. Miała tylko jeden problem - brak weny. Uderzyła głową o klawisze, na co te wydały charakterystyczny dźwięk. Westchnęła, nie potrafiąc ułożyć nawet jednego wersu, który mógłby zwrócić czyjąkolwiek uwagę. A chciała, by utwór dedykowany Sebastianowi nie tylko wygrał, ale i by na zawsze podbił serca ludzi. Z tego wszystkiego nie usłyszała nawet, jak drzwi jej domu zostały otworzone. Kroki na schodach odbijały się w jej uszach, ale nie zwróciła na nie większej uwagi. Przebudziła się dopiero, gdy w progu zobaczyła Giertycha. - To nie jest najlepszy moment. - powiedziała, zakładając, że wiedział już o jej zaręczynach z Korwinem. Polityk uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Nieśmiało podszedł bliżej, z zakłopotaniem unikając jej wzroku. - Wybacz, że ci przeszkadzam. Wiem o twoim przyjacielu. Moje kondolencje. - Przyjaciołach. - poprawiła go. - Przyjaźniłam się też z królewną. - Naprawdę? - Tak. - mówiąc to, jej kąciki ust uniosły się lekko, choć oczy pozostawały smutne. - Wiem co o niej mawiają i nie przeczę, ale gdy się ją lepiej pozna, to nie myśli się o niej jak o morderczyni bez serca. - to mówiąc, jej wzrok powędrował na klawisze. - Brakuje mi ich strasznie. - Są w lepszym świecie. - Chciałabym w to wierzyć. Mężczyzna przysunął taboret, siadając obok. - Wiem też o twoim ślubie. - oznajmił, siląc się na monotonny ton. - Moje gratulacje. - ta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, nie mogąc dowierzyć swojemu słuchowi. - Mówię poważnie. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że przyjmiesz mnie jako męża. Jestem wdzięczny za to, że pozwalasz mi spędzać ze sobą czas. Mam tylko jedną prośbę. Serce zabiło mu szybciej, a czoło oblał pot. Agata była jedyną, której się bał. Jej uczucia były dla niego ważniejsze, niż reszta świata, dlatego też każde słowo przychodziło mu z trudem, obawiając się, że mógłby przez przypadek zrazić ją do siebie. - Możemy się przyjaźnić? To ją zaskoczyło. Podniosła głowę, otwierając usta, jednocześnie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Roman siedział z sercem w gardle, wyczekując jej odpowiedzi. - Możemy. - wydusiła w końcu, na co ten odetchnął z ulgą, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - Powiem ci, nie spodziewałam się. Jestem zaskoczona. W pozytywnym sensie oczywiście, ale... Co cię przekonało? - Nie chcę cię stracić. - odpowiedział. - Jeżeli będę mógł być przy tobie i patrzeć na twą twarz, będę szczęśliwy. - to powiedziawszy, spojrzał na pianino. - Umiesz grać? - Umiem. Gorzej z pomysłami. Widzisz, mam w planach wygrać Siedmiokrólestwowizję. - O. - Ale zapomniałam, że nie mam głowy do pisania piosenek. - Wpisałaś się już na krajowe preselekcje? Zapadła cisza. Kobieta wydała z siebie dłuższe Y, na co Gietrych zareagował śmiechem. - Dobra, to też się załatwi. - dodał. - Lepiej zacznijmy myśleć nad piosenką. - Wasza Wysokość. Gargamel spojrzał na swojego doradcę. Mężczyzna nieśmiało podszedł bliżej, uginając przed królem kark. - O co chodzi? Sługa spojrzał ukradkiem na Radosławę, dając tym władcy znak, że powinni omówić tę sprawę na osobności. Vlog zrozumiał przekaz, dlatego odszedł z nim na bezpieczną odległość. Nie umknęło to uwadze królowej. Kobieta, czując, że coś jest nie tak, niepostrzeżenie zakradła się za nimi, by następnie przylec do ściany i podsłuchać rozmowę. - Wasza Wysokość, błagam, wybacz, ale czy myślałeś nad planem B? - Myślałem. - odpowiedział niechętnie, jakby sama myśl o tym sprawiała mu ból. Bo sprawiała. - Poślubienie Franciszki to jedyne wyjście. - Owszem, dla Fandomu. - Co masz na myśli? - Wasza Wysokość, jesteś królem YouTuba i to w jego interesie powinieneś myśleć przede wszystkim. Wiele królów ma na wydanie swe córki, które tylko czekają, aż się nimi nie zainteresujesz. Jeżeli królewna Franciszka zgodzi się przejąć koronę, odpowiednim byłoby wziąć ją za żonę. Jeżeli jednak zrezygnuje, a władza przejdzie na księcia Trebora, nic tu po nas. Radosława zacisnęła pięści. Oburzał ją fakt, że ktokolwiek może chociażby dopuszczać do siebie myśl o śmierci jej córki i planować co zrobić, gdy ta już nastąpi. Postanowiła porozmawiać z Franciszką. Mimo wszystko, była siostrą Pauliny, Olena nie mogła zmanipulować ją aż tak, by odwróciła się od najbliższej rodziny. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. Mając nadzieję, że zastanie ją w jej komnacie, ruszyła w tym kierunku. Sama nie wiedziała na co liczy, ale mimowolnie wyobrażała sobie, jak Franciszka pozbywa się Oleny i Telimeny z pałacu. Będąc na miejscu, wzięła wdech, starając się dokładnie ułożyć w głowie to, co chce powiedzieć. Następnie nacisnęła klamkę, bez pukania wchodząc do środka. Królewna siedziała na łóżku, a na jej kolanach odpoczywał Jonasz. Blondynka głaskała go po łebku, uśmiechając się promiennie. Radosława musiała przyznać, choć był to dziwny widok, tak na swój sposób uroczy. - Przeszkadzam? Franciszka podniosła głowę, a na widok matki, kąciki jej ust uniosły się jeszcze bardziej. - Skąd. Siadaj. Radosława zajęła wskazane miejsce na łóżku. Jeszcze raz powtórzyła sobie wszystko. Doskonale wiedziała, że jej córka jest ze swoją babcią związana, co wyjątkowo utrudniało sytuację. - Przez to wszystko nie miałyśmy kiedy porozmawiać. - zaczęła. - Jak się czujesz? - W miarę. Mam dobre przeczucia. Wierzę, że i Paulina i Joanna wyjdą z tego cało. - Kochanie, spędzasz dużo czasu z babcią. Nie mówiła coś może o... No wiesz? - Nie, nie wiem. Babcia mówi o wielu rzeczach. - Wiesz, przez chorobę Pauliny wielu wyobraża sobie za dużo. Wszyscy, którzy nie potrafili zaspokoić swoich ambicji, teraz widzą szansę. Franciszka momentalnie pochmurniała. - Chyba nie rozumiem. - Rozumiesz. Również i ona spoważniała. Jonasz zakwiczał kilka razy, wyczuwając napiętą sytuację. Najprawdopodobniej chciał coś wtrącić, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Franciszka patrzyła na matkę bez wyrazu, mając nadzieję, że jej rodzicielka nie powie tego, o czym właśnie pomyślała. - Olena chce śmierci twojej siostry. - powiedziała w końcu. - Jak możesz tego nie widzieć? - Słucham?! - Kochanie... - Nie, nie, nie. Nie kochaniuj mi teraz! Nie masz prawa ot tak sobie wchodzić i oskarżać kogokolwiek o coś takiego! - to mówiąc, podniosła się na równe nogi, wypuszczając Jonasza z objęć. - W ogóle, jak tak możesz? Od dawna ty i Telimena próbujecie przelać swoją nienawiść na mnie i sis, ale myślałam, że nie będziesz chciała buntować mnie przeciwko babci! - Franciszka... - Chcesz żebym została bez żadnej rodziny?! - Uspokój się. - w jej tonie nie było już ani krzty zrozumienia, czy czułości. Królewna patrzyła na nią bezradnie, nie mając pojęcia co jeszcze powiedzieć. Zależało jej na zgodzie w rodzinie, ale doskonale wiedziała, że matki i babci nie pogodzi nigdy. - Nie ty jesteś teraz najważniejsza. - Jak możesz? - Paulina umiera, Olena tylko ostrzy kosę Śmierci, a ty jeszcze jej bronisz? Jak możesz, co z ciebie za siostra? Wbrew całej sytuacji, Franciszka wybuchła śmiechem. Nie była to co prawda oznaka radości, ale wystarczyło, by doprowadzić Radosławę do złości. Tymczasem w oczach królewny zabłysnęły łzy, których starała się nie pokazywać. - Uważasz, że chcę jej śmierci? - Uważam, że padłaś ofiarą manipulacji. - Więc jestem głupia? - Jeżeli tak chcesz to sobie tłumaczyć. Nie zdążyła nic więcej powiedzieć. Nagle poczuła na butach nieprzyjemnie ciepłą ciecz. Obie spojrzały w dół, a ich oczom ukazał się Jonasz, który kończył akurat załatwianie fizjologicznej potrzeby. Radosława czym prędzej odskoczyła, podczas gdy jej córka wybuchła śmiechem. - Śmieszy cię to?! - oburzyła się królowa, strącając mokrego buta. - No jasne, dlatego się śmieję. - instynktownie chciała wziąć swojego podopiecznego na ręce, ale w porę uświadomiła sobie, że może lepiej nie. - Jak widzisz, ja i Jonasz myślimy tak samo. Jeżeli to wszystko, to opuść moją komnatę i nigdy nie wracaj do tego tematu. Królowa zmierzyła córkę chłodnym spojrzeniem, po czym opuściła komnatę, zostawiając za sobą buta. Franciszka natomiast spojrzała z dumą na prosiaka, który w odpowiedzi zachrumkał. - Kocham cię Jonaszku. - oznajmiła, po czym wezwała służbę, by zrobili porządek z kałużą. Tymczasem Jekaterina wróciła do pałacu. Wciąż czuła złość i wstyd po tym, co się stało na placu. Żywiła nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie, a zwłaszcza Trebor. O jego dobre zdanie zabiegała w końcu najbardziej, a fakt, że nie udało jej się wykonać zadania niczego nie ułatwiał. Chciała być królową. Był to jeden z dwóch powodów dla których pomagała księciu w tejże zbrodni. Drugim było to, że zwyczajnie się zakochała, a w swej naiwności wierzyła, że jego związek z Voldemortem służy jedynie do osiągnięcia celu, a jedyną miłością mężczyzny jest ona. Wszystkie sprzeczne myśli szybko od siebie odrzucała. W końcu go zauważyła. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym podeszła do niego, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie zły. - O, jesteś. - powiedział na jej widok, ani na moment nie racząc jej cieplejszym spojrzeniem. - I jak? Udało się? - Wybacz książę, byłam blisko. Zacisnął zęby, by nie wybuchnąć złością. Czasem zastanawiał się, czy jego kochanki są, czy tylko udają głupie. Jekaterina czekała na jego reakcję z sercem w gardle, podczas gdy ten myślał, co dalej. - Zawsze jest możliwość, że lek nie zadziała, albo Paulina umrze do tego czasu. - Mam coś zrobić, książę? Spojrzał na nią z politowaniem. Obecnie zlecenie jej jakiegokolwiek zadania równało się z głupotą. - Idź się módl o sukces. - Ale ja nie wierzę. - Więc zacznij. W odpowiedzi jedynie ukłoniła się, po czym posłusznie poszła do najbliższego kościoła. Trebor z kolei uderzył się w czoło, nie mając już sił na dalsze knowanie. Postanowił zdać się na szczęście i w końcu odpocząć. Szedł w stronę swojej komnaty. Po drodze usłyszał głośne narzekanie dobiegające z komnaty Ahusa. Ciekawość kazała mu zatrzymać się, nadsłuchując rozmowy. Po drugiej stronie znajdowały się jeszcze dwie osoby. Najprawdopodobniej Generator Frajdy i Mieciu. Nie mniej, to głos blondyna było słychać najlepiej. Nie zdążył jednak posłuchać za dużo, gdyż po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a na korytarz wyszli wyżej wspomnieni krewni Ahusa. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się, a zapanowała niezręczna cisza. - Podsłuchiwałeś? - zapytał Dobry Pomarańczowy. Trebor złapał się z zakłopotaniem za kark. - Nie, nie, akurat przechodziłem. Po chwili z komaty wyszedł wyraźnie zdenerwowany Ahus. Podobnie jak jego rodzina, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Splątał ręce na piersi, rzucając Treborowi pytające spojrzenie. - Ile słyszałeś? - Nic, serio. - nie kłamał, w końcu nie zdążył, nad czym bardzo ubolewał. - Z resztą, po co miałbym podsłuchiwać? Wasze życie nie jest aż tak ciekawe, nie uważajcie się za nie wiadomo kogo. Mieciu i Generator wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym odeszli w swoją stronę. Szatyn usłyszał jedynie głos Mietczyńskiego mówiący "ten koleś ma ewidentnie jakiś problem ze sobą", ale nie przejął się tym w żadnym stopniu. - Co? - burknął, wciąż czując na sobie wzrok Ahusa. Im dłużej tak stał, tym bardziej czuł się przez niego rozbierany wzrokiem. - Weź przestań. Czuję się osaczony. - Chcą mnie wydać za Joannę. - Przykro mi, też nie jestem fanem nekrofilii. - Uważają, że wciąż żyje. "Znalazł sobie we mnie psychologa?" ~ zapytał sam siebie Trebor. - Niesamowicie mnie to smuci. - odparł ironicznie. - Coś jeszcze? Blondyn uniósł znacząco brew, uważnie przyglądając się rozmówcy. Po chwili uśmiechnął się krzywo, chcąc sprowadzić temat na inne tory. - Tobie nie znajdują żony? - Nie ma kto. Rodzice nie żyją, a babcia woli siedzieć na tronie. Poza tym, sam potrafię znaleźć sobie kobietę. Po co pytasz? - Lubisz seks z facetami? Takiej bezpośredniości się nie spodziewał. Ahus nie wyglądał ani na zawstydzonego, ani na podekscytowanego. Zupełnie jakby zadał zwykłe pytanie, na które odpowiedź nie jest w żaden sposób istotna. - Emm... W sumie, to lubię, ale dawno tego nie robiłem. - Kiedy ostatnio? - Jakiś rok temu. Czy to jest śledztwo? Jeżeli chcesz to rozpowiedzieć ludziom, to wszystkiego się wyprę. - Byłeś na górze, czy na dole? - Jesteś chory. - Ja preferuję bycie na dole, ale jeżeli chcesz, mogę się przenieść. Zapadła krótka cisza. Trebor czekał na jakiś wybuch śmiechu, lub cokolwiek co mogłoby wyjaśnić jego zachowanie. - Czy ty własnie proponujesz mi seks? - Tak. A nie widać? Szatyn zastanowił się przez chwilę. Było to niemoralne, religia tego zabraniała, ale z drugiej strony, to czemu nie? W końcu potrzebował się zrelaksować, a skoro młody i niebrzydki książę miał ochotę... - U ciebie, czy u mnie? - U mnie. - to mówiąc, złapał go za kołnierz, wciągając do środka, by następnie trzasnąć drzwiami, nie odrywając tym samym wzroku od nowego kochanka. - Jest bliżej. Tymczasem Helena zajęła się swoimi sprawami. W komnacie Joanny nie było dużo do sprzątania. Jedynie kurz, który zdążył się przez ten czas nagromadzić, ale nie zajął jej dużo czasu. Gdy zakończyła, weszła do Telimeny. Jak się spodziewała, królowa siedziała na swoim fotelu, skupiając swoje nieobecne spojrzenie w ścianie naprzeciwko. - Pani, potrzebujesz czegoś? - Możesz podpalić ten pałac. - odparła beznamiętnym tonem. - Jeżeli ja płonę, niech oni płoną razem ze mną. Helena jedynie skłoniła się, uznając to za brak jakichkolwiek życzeń. Gdy ułożyła dłoń na klamce, znów usłyszała głos królowej. - Banda bezduszników. Olena zajęła tron, wszyscy inni skupiają się na ratowaniu Pauliny. Nikt nie myśli o tym, że moja córka spłonęła żywcem. Blondynka spojrzała na nią bezradnie. Nie spodziewałaby się, że będzie jej kogokolwiek szkoda, a jednak Telimena wzbudziła w niej współczucie. Wywróciła oczami, po czym, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, podeszła do niej, starając się jakoś podnieść ją na duchu, choć sama nie wiedziała jak i po co. - Pani, jeszcze nic straconego. Królewna Franciszka... Tu urwała. Królowa niespodziewanie wybuchła płaczem, na co Helena zareagowała podobnie, jakby buchnął przed nią ogień - odskoczyła, przyciskając dłonie do siebie, by ich nie poparzyć. "Geny Joanny. - pomyślała z przerażeniem. - Tak bardzo geny Joanny. Cholera, po co ja się w to pakowałam?" - Królewna Franciszka wierzy, że królewna Joanna żyje. - powiedziała w końcu służąca, starając się jakoś załagodzić sytuację. - Też musisz w to uwierzyć, Pani. Inaczej pozwolisz Radosławie cieszyć się z jej sukcesu. - Ty nic nie rozumiesz? Teraz mój los jest przesądzony! - Nie rozumiem. - Żyłam tylko dlatego, że byłam matką królewny. Gdy jej nie ma, nikt nie będzie miał oporów, a Radosławie odwiążą ostatni węzeł! - Pani, więc płaczesz dlatego, że królewna nie żyje, czy dlatego, że ciebie mogą zabić? - Jedno jest konsekwencją drugiego! Helena pokiwała głową, nie mając pojęcia co dalej robić. Nie mogła zostawić tak Telimeny i nie było to spowodowane dobrocią serca, a byciem służącą, przez co zignorowanie złego stanu członka rodziny królewskiej mogło się dla niej źle skończyć. - Na pewno tak nie będzie. Królewna Franciszka na to nie pozwoli z uwagi na wiarę w życie królewny Joanny. W odpowiedzi, królowa podniosła się, podchodząc do spoczywającej na parapecie szkatułki. Otworzywszy ją, wyjęła z niej niewielką fiolkę z przezroczystą cieczą. - Dostałam ją od Oleny w dniu ślubu. Gdy zostawałam królową, myślałam, że moje życie będzie wieczną sielanką, ale ona uświadomiła mi, że wręcz przeciwnie. Powiedziała, że jeżeli przegram i zostanę przyciśnięta do muru, to trucizna jest jedynym wyjściem, by odejść z honorem. - mówiąc to, przez cały czas przyglądała się cieczy, poważnie zastanawiając się nad jej wypiciem. - Nikomu innemu bym jej nie podała, bo przeznaczona jest na najczarniejszą godzinę. Z tego co wiem, Olena i Radosława również takową posiadają. - to mówiąc, zacisnęła fiolkę w pięści. - Próbowałam. Naprawdę próbowałam, ale nie potrafię jej wypić. Wiem tylko, że zrobię to, gdy usłyszę kroki katów. Królowej nikt nie może dostać żywej. Inaczej nie może nazwać się królową. Helena westchnęła, patrząc na Telimenę bezradnie. Ta odłożyła truciznę na miejsce, nie odrywając wzroku od szkatułki. - Jeżeli cokolwiek usłyszysz, przekaż mi. - dodała. - Niech mnie nie zaskoczą. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy, Pani. Służąca skłoniła się, po czym szybkim krokiem opuściła komnatę. W pewnym stopniu nawet lubiła Telimenę. Było to spowodowane przede wszystkim litością, ale jednak. Nie mniej, dużo dla niej zrobić nie mogła i wcale nie ubolewała nad tym faktem. Wychodziła z założenia, że współczucie współczuciem, ale jedyną osobą o której dobro powinna zabiegać, jest ona sama. Franciszka starała się nie roztrząsać słów matki. Nie uważała siebie za złą siostrę, czy głupią królewnę, którą łatwo manipulować. Miała swój rozum i nie pozwalała, by ktokolwiek podejmował decyzje za nią. W końcu gdyby tak było, nie siedziałaby teraz w swojej komnacie, tylko na tronie. Nie mniej, trochę ją to gnębiło. Jej wątpliwości co do śmierci naturalnej ojca pogłębiły się, bo jeżeli spojrzeć na to pod tym kątem, wszystko układało się w spójną całość. Umarł król, a nowa władczyni leży na łożu śmierci. Oba zgony tłumaczone były nagłym i niespodziewanym atakiem. Dodatkowo, Olena była ostatnią osobą, którą widziano z Ludolfem. Po jego śmierci wyjechała ot tak, chociaż nie musiała. Coś mogło być na rzeczy. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu, wyszła na korytarz, zmierzając w stronę sali tronowej. Całkowicie zignorowała stojącą przy komnacie Pauliny Radosławę. W tej chwili była ostatnią osobą, z którą królewna chciała rozmawiać. Olena siedziała w bocznej salce. Na stoliku przed nią walały się kartki papieru, a sama królowa zaczytana była w jedną z nich. - Przeszkadzam? - zapytała, gdy sługi zamknęły za nią drzwi. - Tak. - odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od wcześniejszego zajęcia. - Nigdy nie powinnam była powierzać twojemu ojcu władzy. Zobacz jakiego bałaganu narobił. Mimo twierdzącej odpowiedzi, blondynka usiadła za krześle obok. - Dlaczego wyjechałaś? Królowa spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. Widząc malującą się na jej twarzy powagę, westchnęła cicho, unosząc brwi. - Przeżyłam w tym pałacu większą połowę życia. - odpowiedziała spokojnie, w końcu odwracając uwagę od pracy. - Każdy miałby dość. - A jednak wróciłaś. - Na ślub Pauliny. - Planujesz zostać na stałe? - Czy ja wiem? Myślałam, że chcę odpocząć, a czuję się, jakbym zmęczyła się tym relaksem. Chyba zdążyłam się już odzwyczaić. - Byłoby fajnie. Pałac potrzebuje Królowej Matki. Tak przynajmniej mówiła Paulina. - Słońce, Radosława jest Królową Matką. Nie żeby dobrze się w tej kwestii sprawdzała. Przeciwnie, siedzi ciągle u Pauliny i czeka, Bóg wie na co. W wielu monarchiach, w tym i u Fanowskich, matka aktualnego władcy była najważniejszą osobą w pałacu, zaraz po swoim dziecku. To od niej zależało całe funkcjonowanie pałacowej społeczności. Rządziła hierarchią wśród sług, nadawała im stanowiska, lub degradowała. Poza tym, powszechnie uważało się, że to od niej zależało to, jak prowadzi się rodzina królewska, dlatego traktowana była jak osoba, która stoi ponad każdym w pałacu (wyłączając z tego oczywiście aktualnie panującego, choć i on musiał odczuwać wobec niej pewien respekt). - Mama nie bez powodu wyjechała ze stolicy po koronacji Pauliny. - po tych słowach zamilkła na chwilę, a w jej umyśle pojawiła się kolejna wątpliwość. - Właściwie, to dlaczego wyjechała? - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie siedzę w jej głowie. - A jak umarł tata? - Przecież wiesz. Wszyscy wiedzą, to nie żadna tajemnica. Zawał serca. - Tak nagle? - Tak, Franciszka. Tak nagle. Starała się zachować spokój, choć widać po niej było, iż temat Ludolfa ją drażni. Można byłoby wytłumaczyć to tym, że chodzi o jej syna, ale żeby tak pomyśleć, trzeba było w ogóle nie znać Oleny. Królewna uniosła brwi, nieco się niepokojąc. - Nie denerwuj się, tylko pytam. - to mówiąc, podparła policzek ręką, wpatrując się blat. - Mama mnie wkurzyła. Wyobrażasz sobie, że zarzuciła mi bycie twoją marionetką? - To nic nowego, słońce. Ona uważa, że każdy, kto nie życzy mi śmierci jest moją marionetką. Ewentualnie szatana, którego uważa za mojego brata. W sumie, traktuję to nawet jak komplement. - A potem rzuciła coś, że chcę śmierci Pauliny. - Słucham? Spojrzała na wnuczkę z niedowierzaniem, na co ta tylko pokiwała głową. Olena zastanowiła się chwilę, czy jest sens wybuchać złością, po czym uznała, że jak najbardziej. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyszła z sali, zmierzając ku Radosławie. Nie musiała pytać gdzie ją znaleźć, doskonale to wiedziała. Obok szła Franciszka, ciekawa tego, jak sprawa się potoczy. Matka królewny, na widok teściowej instynktownie podniosła się z miejsca. Widząc jej wściekły wyraz twarzy i swoją córkę obok, od razu domyśliła się o co chodzi. - Franciszka, Jonasz cię woła. - oznajmiła Olena, gdy stała już przed synową. - Nie, nie wydaje mi się. - Sprawdź, jestem pewna, że tak. - Tak się boisz, że powiesz coś, co mogłoby ją od ciebie odciągnąć? - rzuciła Radosława. Regentka uniosła brew, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Skoro wolisz dać się upokorzyć przed własną córką, proszę bardzo. - to mówiąc, zdecydowanym ruchem ręki ściągnęła koronę z głowy niebieskookiej, pozostawiając jej włosy w całkowitym nieładzie. - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! - Radosława złapała za swój diadem, jednak okazała się mieć za mało sił, by wyrwać go teściowej. - Za kogo ty się uważasz, by kogokolwiek z nas oskarżać o chęć śmierci Pauliny i na jakiej podstawie w ogóle twierdzisz, że może o tym myśleć jej własna siostra?! - Nie masz prawa... - Nie zasłaniaj się prawem, bo nic o nim nie wiesz. - przerwała jej, na co Franciszka mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Nie będę się wtrącać w pałacową hierarchię gdy Paulina wróci do swoich obowiązków, ale póki to ja je piastuję, nie będziesz pełnić roli Królowej Matki. - to mówiąc, podała wnuczce koronę jej matki, dając jej jasno do zrozumienia, że owe obowiązki przechodzą na nią. Jak się mogła spodziewać, ta jedynie pokręciła przecząco głową, nie czując się gotową na taki obrót spraw. Olena rozejrzała się dookoła, szukając innej kandydatki, ale nikt nie rzucił jej się w oczy. - Świetnie. - to mówiąc, podeszła do jednej ze służących, wciskając jej symbol władzy w ręce. - Jak znajdziesz Trebora powiesz mu, że został Królową Matką regentką. Nie musi dziękować. - Radosława ponownie otworzyła usta, ale ta zdążyła wejść jej w słowo. - Może i nie powinnam cię pouczać w tej kwestii, bo sama też bym orderu nie dostała, ale jesteś beznadziejną matką. Rozmowę przerwała im Aleksandra. Biegła najszybciej, jak potrafiła, by zatrzymać się przy królowych. - Wasza wysokość. - to mówiąc, zwróciła się do Oleny, po czym spojrzała na Radosławę. - I ty. Kimkolwiek tam jesteś. Mam to lekarstwo! Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Franciszka rzuciła się na nią, by ją uściskać. Rudowłosą na moment zatkało, ale po chwili odwzajemniła gest. - Wszystko się powoli układa. - stwierdziła królewna, wypuszczając ją z objęć. - Idź, idź. I od razu daj znać, jak poszło. Medyczka uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, po czym nałożyła maskę, by wejść do komnaty Pauliny. Radosława odetchnęła cicho z ulgą, mając nadzieję, że zaraz jej problemy się skończą. Spojrzała na Olenę, wyczekując jej reakcji. Regentka jedynie uniosła niewyraźnie kąciki ust, nic poza tym. - Nie cieszysz się? - zapytała, nie czekając na odpowiedź. - Jak możesz tak podchodzić do choroby własnej wnuczki? - Nie siedzisz w mojej głowie. Skąd możesz wiedzieć o czym myślę? - następnie zwróciła się do Franciszki, pozostawiając synową w osłupieniu. - Słońce, wracam do pracy. Jeżeli coś się zmieni, każ komuś mnie powiadomić. Ewentualnie zrób to osobiście. Jak ci wygodniej. - Spoko, nie ma sprawy. Gdy ta odeszła, królewna spojrzała na matkę, która starała się załagodzić nieco sytuację, uśmiechając się lekko. Ta jedynie wywróciła oczami, po czym udała, że jej nie widzi. Oparła się o ścianę, czekając na jakikolwiek sygnał ze strony Aleksandry. Radosława westchnęła. Jeżeli i Franciszka się od niej odwróci, zostanie zupełnie sama, a to w tym pałacu było najszybszą drogą do zguby. Poza tym, kochała ją. Może nie zawsze było im razem łatwo, a większość ich relacji zajmowały kłótnie, ale mimo wszystko, wciąż darzyła córkę ciepłymi uczuciami. Nieśmiało podeszła bliżej, samej nie wiedząc jak zacząć temat. - Przepraszam. - powiedziała szybko, chcąc mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Franciszka wciąż zachowywała się, jakby nikogo przy niej nie było. - Nie powinnam tak mówić. Po prostu się o ciebie martwię. - widząc dalszy brak jej reakcji, ciągnęła dalej. - Nie uważam cię za mordercę. Myślę po prostu, że jesteś niesamodzielna. Królewna ani drgnęła. Radosława wycofała się, uznawszy, że dziś się nie uda. Jej córka z kolei nie pokazywała, jak bardzo wcześniejsze słowa matki ją dotknęły. Swój smutek zakryła obojętnością. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie. Obie monarchinie modliły się w duchu o to, by Paulina w końcu poczuła się lepiej. Aleksandra nie wychodziła z komnaty królowej, przez co nikt nie wiedział co dokładnie tam się dzieje. Dopiero później medyczka w końcu pojawiła się, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem. - Więc. - zaczęła, czując na sobie wyczekujące spojrzenia monarchiń. - sprawa rysuje się tak. Lek nie zadziałał tak, jak powinien. Zapadła krótka cisza. - To znaczy? - dopytywała Radosława. - Emm. No, Paulinie zostały trzy dni życia. Królowa pobladła. Podczas gdy Franciszkę wryło w ziemię, ta musiała podeprzeć się ściany, by nie upaść. - A, nie, mój błąd! - szybko dodała Aleksandra, na co blondynki odetchnęły z ulgą. - Dwa, bo ten już mija. - Aleks. - smutny ton Franciszki szybko zmył niewyraźny uśmiech z twarzy znachorki. - Miałaś jej pomóc, a nie skracać życie. - Nie, nie, to nie tak. Lekarstwo nic nie zmieniło w jej chorobie. Jej organizm po prostu nic nie przyjmuje i powoli się poddaje. Ale nam nie wolno! W sensie, poddać się. Będę walczyć do końca, masz moje słowo. Radosława zacisnęła zęby. Niemalże odbiła się od ściany, wymijając Franciszkę i Aleksandrę, jednocześnie trącając ramieniem tą drugą. Zdecydowanym krokiem zmierzała do sali tronowej, gdzie spodziewała się zastać teściową. Na jej widok, Olena westchnęła ciężko. Doradca z którym rozmawiała spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo, po czym posłusznie odsunął się. - Co znowu? - rzuciła niechętnie, jednak po chwili, zauważywszy jej ponury wyraz twarzy, zaniepokoiła się. - Coś z Pauliną? - Zostały jej dwa dni życia! - wrzasnęła. Służące szybko zaczęły szeptać między sobą. Chcąc uniknąć większych plotek, zaciągnęła blondynkę w ustronniejsze miejsce, by tam jej wysłuchać. - Jak to dwa dni? Radosława mogłaby przysiąść, że pierwszy raz widzi większe emocje na twarzy Oleny. W tej sytuacji jednak nie miało to już znaczenia. Przyszła tu tylko i wyłącznie po to, by jej wygarnąć. Konsekwencje były nieistotne. - Teraz się martwisz?! Przecież to wszystko twoja wina?! Nie zamydlisz mi oczu, nie jestem Franciszką! Po tym co wydarzyło się na koronacji miałaś jeszcze czelność... - Moment. - przerwała jej. - Co wydarzyło się na koronacji? - Żartujesz ze mnie? - regentka jedynie pokręciła przecząco głową, na co jej rozmówczyni zareagowała depresyjnym śmiechem. - Nie wierzę. Wszechmocna królowa, która gdyby chciała, spaliłaby słońce i zatrzymała Ziemię, nie wie? - Przejdź do rzeczy. - Nie ma nic za darmo. - to mówiąc, uśmiechnęła się ironicznie, jednocześnie pozwalając łzom spływać po policzkach. - Chcę tytuł Królowej Matki. Olena uniosła brwi, przyglądając się jej z niedowierzaniem. - Paulina umiera, ty masz dość istotne informacje i w takiej chwili chcesz się ze mną targować?! - Uczę się od najlepszych. Regentka westchnęła. Sama nie wierzyła, że mogłaby gardzić synową jeszcze bardziej, ale w tej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że owszem, może. - Nie jesteśmy na równi, byś mogła czegokolwiek ode mnie żądać. - stwierdziła. - Mów, albo każę obciąć ci język. - Nie masz takiego prawa. - Chcesz się założyć? Radosława zmrużyła oczy. Przez całe swoje życie w pałacu była pogardzana przez teściową. W momencie gdy to ona powinna górować, z racji bycia matką królowej, znów była na samym dnie. - Nie zrobiłabyś tego. - na te słowa, regentka uniosła dłonie, gotowa dwoma klaśnięciami i zawołaniem przywołać odpowiednie sługi. Widząc to, blondynka szybko zareagowała. - Dobrze, powiem ci wszystko! Rzecz jasna, Olena nie zrobiłaby tego, a przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Gdyby odcięła jej język, tym bardziej nie otrzymałaby tejże informacji. Wykorzystała jedynie naiwność Radosławy. - Ta koronacja zapisałaby się na trwałe w historii Fandomu, gdyby Paulina zechciała wyjawić prawdę. Nie zrobiła tego tylko i wyłącznie dla Joanny. Trebor i Ahus leżeli w łożu blondyna. Okrywała ich jedynie kołdra, co wcale ich nie ośmielało. Nie po tym, co właśnie zrobili. Fanowski wtulony był w brata króla, wdychając słodki zapach jego włosów. Musiał przyznać, on miał coś, czego nie miały Voldemort i Jekaterina. Urok osobisty? Ładne włosy? Niesamowicie pociągająca osobowość? Czymkolwiek by to nie było, podobało mu się. Oczywiście nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć, bo jeszcze wziąłby go za geja. Dobry Pomarańczowy pocałował czubek głowy kochanka. - Niezły jesteś. - powiedział, obejmując szatyna w ramieniu. - Ej, jak mnie już wydadzą za jakąś królewnę, to będziemy się spotykać na szybkie numerki? - Kobiety cię w ogóle nie kręcą? - Nie. - Tak sobie myślałem, - to mówiąc, przekręcił się na brzuch, by spojrzeć Ahusowi prosto w oczy. - Gdybym był królem, zalegalizowałbym poligamię. Tak, bym mógł mieć dwie żony i ciebie. One byłby do rodzenia dzieci, a ty do sprawiania mi przyjemności. Blondyn uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie. - Też chcę kilku mężów. - Nie, ty byś pełnił rolę królowej. - Z jakiej racji? Też jestem mężczyzną, byłbym królem. Trebor popatrzył na niego bezradnie. - Chyba rozumiem dlaczego tylko heteroseksualne małżeństwa przechodzą. - stwierdził niechętnie. - Mam dwie kobiety, a żadna z nich mnie nie zadowala. Są takie puste, durne i bezwartościowe. Blondyn pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, po czym uzmysłowił sobie pewien fakt. - Czekaj, to ty chcesz być królem? Trebor poczuł, jak przechodzą go dreszcze. Powiedział za dużo. Zdecydowanie za dużo. Czuł na sobie przeszywający wzrok Ahusa. Jego umysł tworzył najczarniejsze scenariusze. Zginie? Albo zabije kochanka? Obie opcje wydawały się być kiepskie, ale jeżeli już musiał wybierać, to wolał drugą. - Nie. - wypalił szybko. - A, to dobrze. Szatyn spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Był aż tak naiwny? Tym lepiej! - Wiesz co? - Ahus uniósł brwi, podczas gdy Trebor nie odrywał od niego wzroku. - Kocham cię. - Dzięki. Ja też siebie kocham. Tymczasem na statku pirackim. Rebeca poleciła im, by jak na razie się nie wychylać. Ona sama zadba o to, by skupienie Roberta opadło, by można było go zaskoczyć. Obiecała, że da im znak. Ci byli zmuszeni jej uwierzyć, gdyż nie mieli innego wyjścia. Joanna siedziała wtulona w Sebastiana, by zażegnać zimno. Dużo jej to nie dało, gdyż temperatura pod pokładem dawno już spadła poniżej zera, a oni ubrani byli w letnie ubrania Naszej Klasy. Gdyby tego było mało, niepewność sprawiała, że czas dłużył im się w nieskończoność. - To mnie zabija. - powiedziała królewna, przerywając długą ciszę. - Jestem głodna, jest mi zimno, chcę spać, ale nie zasnę. Zróbmy coś. - Właśnie musiałem zaufać Rebece. - dodał Julian, rozmasowując skroń. - Rebece! Tak szczerze, to gdyby ktoś mi chociażby tydzień temu powiedział, że powierzę jej coś, od czego zależałoby moje życie, to bym go wyśmiał. Sebastian instynktownie oparł głowę o jego ramię. Królewna zmarszczyła brwi, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinna być zazdrosna. Prawdziwym powodem było jednak zmęczenie, które nie pozwalało mu logicznie myśleć. - Ile my tu już siedzimy? - Czy ja wiem? - odparł rudowłosy. - Dzień jakiś. Tak chyba od rana bym powiedział. A słońce zachodzi. Tak myślę, bo nie mamy tu dostępu do światła. Nie martw się, w takich warunkach zmęczenie dopada człowieka szybciej. No i fakt faktem, nic przez ten czas nie jedliśmy. - Ty nie czujesz się otępiały? - Nie, ja się przyzwyczaiłem. W jego głosie brzmiała taka beztroska, że nikt nawet nie domyślił się, że przez cały ten czas rozpatrywał opcję samobójstwa, a odpychało go od tego to, że nie miał czym, a nawet gdyby miał, to by tego nie zrobił, bo miał już za sobą zbyt wiele prób. Świadomość, że wrócił na statek piracki, który był dla niego symbolem zniewolenia odbierała mu możliwość dostrzeżenia innych, mniej depresyjnych rzeczy. Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy. Wyglądali żałośnie. Widać było, iż nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takich warunków. Przeszła mu przez głowę myśl, że na dobrą sprawę to w głównej mierze przez niego, bo to przecież jego Rebeca nienawidzi i tylko dlatego doprowadziła do tej sytuacji. Pocieszał się myślą, że mulatka ma problemy również z Joanną, choć owa myśl wcale nie podnosiła go na duchu. - Ja zawsze w takich sytuacjach spałem. - powiedział, starając się rzucić jakąś dobrą radą. - Wiecie, jak człowiek śpi, to nie myśli, a czas jakoś mijał. Królewna spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. - Jak to, zawsze w takich sytuacjach? - Jakby to ująć... Gdybym dostawał złotą monetę za każdym razem, gdy mnie głodzili, to może nie byłbym milionerem, bo bym już nie żył, ale z pewnością miałbym jakąś większą sumkę. Postanowiła uciąć temat. Dziwnie czułaby się słuchając tego, a jemu z pewnością niezręcznie byłoby o tym mówić. - Może i dobry pomysł. - stwierdziła. - Chodźmy spać. - Zaśniesz na tej podłodze? - zapytał ironicznie Sebastian. - Moim zdaniem powinniśmy zachowywać czujność przez cały czas. Sami stwierdziliście, że nie możemy do końca ufać Rebece. Co jeżeli to część jej planu? Chce nas uśpić, by spalić żywcem? A zważywszy na to jak pozbyliście się jej ojca, to nie wykluczyłbym tego. Zajmijmy się czymś. Czymkolwiek. Julian, opowiedz coś. - Moje życie nie jest zbyt interesujące. Jakbym zaczął, to tylko szybciej byś zasnął. - Czy ja wiem? Mnie to interesuje fakt jak nauczyłeś się czytać pośród analfabetów. - Tak samo jak ty. - Mnie uczyli. - Mnie też. - Kto? - Nie byliście pierwszymi więźniami. Przed wami było tu sporo ludzi, za których piraci chcieli wziąć okup. Nie zmarnowałbym okazji do pogadania z kimś, kto zna świat poza statkiem. Najlepiej pamiętam tego lekarza, rabina, jakiegoś bogatego Żyda, żydowską handlarkę... Jak tak się zastanowić, to piraci strasznie lubili porywać Żydów. Nie macie może żydowskich korzeni? - w odpowiedzi pokręcili przecząco głowami. - O, no proszę. - I kto cię nauczył czytać? - Rabin. Ale hebrajskiego alfabetu. Załapałem przy okazji hebrajski, całkiem fajny język, taki klimatyczny. Potem był ten lekarz, wtedy załapałem alfabet łaciński. W porównaniu do tamtego był już prosty. - Znasz hebrajski? - No, jak masz wokół siebie ludzi, którzy w nim mówią, to siłą woli się uczysz. Rabin swoją drogą dużo o Torze mówił. Byłaby całkiem spoko, gdyby nie... - Zejdźmy z tego tematu. - przerwał mu szybko krzyżak, nie chcąc, by wybuchła między nimi kłótnia na tle religijnym. - Joanna, teraz ty. - Co ja? - Opowiedz coś. Cokolwiek, to nie musi być wielce porywające, bylebyśmy nie zasnęli. Szatynka pomyślała chwilę. Nie musiała daleko sięgać pamięcią. W jej głowie jedno wspomnienie wciąż pozostawało w niej żywe i nie chciało przestać nawiedzać ją w nocy. - Jest jedna taka historia. Nie wiem czy ciekawa, ale muszę ją w końcu z siebie wyrzucić. Nie ważcie się nikomu o niej mówić. - spojrzała na nich porozumiewawczo, a gdy ci kiwnęli twierdząco, ciągnęła. - A więc, to był dzień koronacji Pauliny... Kategoria:Odcinki